


Thorns in love

by silverpelt14



Series: Growing Love [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge and Lewis encounter a small "bump" in their new found relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ridge’s P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a week after my first one and it is just snippets from peoples minds/thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridge reflects on his first week with Lewis

It has been about a week since the day I first showed Lewis the meadow I have grown for him, and boy has it been a week. I fondly watched over him whenever he was working alone or was not that alert, I have saved his life at least 3 or 4 times. I always make him “owe” me later though. I have basically become his guardian angel. I don’t think that the others know what I’m doing because they are constantly suspicious of anything to do with me. Maybe I can win them over… I wonder how that would be possible. I hope I can because it would make Lewis so much happier… Sigh. If only it was possible. I will still have to think.


	2. Lewis’ P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis reflects on the first week of his relationship with Ridge.

I am so happy still. It’s been about a week since that magical afternoon with Ridge, that was such a good day. I still remember when he first showed me the meadow that he had grown for me. He grew the flower in a picture of me… It looked so beautiful. Ever since then when I am working alone he has been there watching over me, like my guardian angel. I just hope that Simon, Duncan, Sips and Sjin don’t know, not because I am embarrassed or anything but because they don’t trust Ridge at all. Maybe he can prove to them that he is trustworthy, I really hope so because I love spending time with him and because he has saved my life more than 4 times… He is the main reason I have gotten anything done lately without dying. I really want to prove that he is trust worthy, but how…?


	3. Sjin’s P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin gets suspicious.

Hmm… Lewis has been acting so strange over the past week, I wonder what has gotten into him. He is acting a lot more recklessly and hasn’t died once; did he make some sort of deal with the devil or more appropriately with Ridge? I wonder… I will have to ask Sips if he has noticed and what he thinks is going on here, he will probably have more of an idea then me. And maybe if he has noticed something we will have a talk with Lewis to find out what is going on with him.


	4. Lewis’ P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis runs into some trouble.

Shit, my head still really hurts from today when Sips Knocked me out for no good reason other then to kidnap me so he and Sjin could interrogate about me not dieing this week, they accused me of making a deal with Ridge so that I can’t die or something. I refused to talk to them until Sips threatened to try and kill me to prove his point, and then I agreed to at least talk with them. I naturally (and truthfully) denied having made any sort of deal with Ridge, they asked why I hadn’t even been badly injured this week, I told them I was learning to be more careful an having lessons in reaction timing. Then they both apologized for kidnapping me and I told them you could have just asked before I turned to leave. Dam it; I am going to have to talk to Ridge about this before he does something incredibly stupid. But right now I think I just need to have a nap to counteract this headache.


	5. Sjin’s P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin feels guilty.

I am starting to regret telling Sips what I suspected about Lewis because He took it way to far, I really didn’t think that he would knock Lewis, tie him up and threaten to kill him to prove my point. That was way to far but after Lewis left I told him off, I also told him that he had to be extra nice to Lewis and not piss him off (at least not to much). And I will be nice to him to, not that I’m usually not anyway.


	6. Sips' P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips is mad at Sjin

Why does Sjin have to be such a big baby? I mean he told me he suspected Lewis of making a deal with Ridge so that he wouldn’t die but when I took him into interrogation or “kidnapped” him as Sjin is calling it, then when he refused to talk I “threatened” to kill him (Its not like I would have actually done it, I just wanted to scare him into talking) then he did talk but he denied making any deals with Ridge, so after I apologized and let him go Sjin decided to lecture me about being “extra nice to Lewis to make up for kidnapping him.” I begrudgingly agreed.


	7. Ridge's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridge is really pissed.

I am going to kill those 2 idiots… how dare they… why would they… which one of them thought this up? I will torture them then murder them then kill them when they re-spawn… Sips and Sjin are going to pay big time for kidnapping Lewis and interrogating him. I do realize that it is partly my fault because Lewis suddenly not dying is quite suspicious… and they know that we’re friends… but his friends should have more faith in him then they are showing… I hope that his friends lack of faith wont/doesn’t upset him to deeply… oh well we will see.

_(Later on)_

Dam it, why did Lewis have to ask me to be nice to his “friends?” I really didn’t want to listen to him but then I realized that it would really upset him if I hurt Sips and Sjin… and that’s not what I want at all, I need Lewis to be as happy as he can be with me and I certainly wont compromise that by hurting those idiots. Sips and Sjin are very lucky that Lewis got to me before I got to them… well there’s no promise that if they do it again I wont get them that time, I mean I hope it wont happen but it might and I have to protect Lewis even if that means upsetting him a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thanks for reading and secondly how did i go with writing the characters? I'm not sure that i did well with them... so feed back would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you notice any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
